powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Secret Squadron
|airdate = N/A |producer = N/A |author = Gokai-Volt |poster = HSG-Gorengers.jpg |postercaption = Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger |next = Power Rangers Trump Cards }} Power Rangers Secret Squadron is the first Power Rangers series in Gokai-Volt's Chronological Series. The series is based on the first Super Sentai, and is split into three seasons, with a total of 82 episodes. The series is then followed by Power Rangers Trump Cards. Plot When a mysterious group, known as the Crusade Army, invade the United States - the President orders for a new division within the United States Armed Forces to form. Five recruits - all with special abilities - are chosen to become the new, Secret Squadron, to protect the US and the world from the mysterious Crusade Army. Characters Rangers Allies *United States Armed Forces **President of the United States **Dr. Johnson **Armed Forces Soldiers Other Allies *Jimmy Johnson *Q *All Power Rangers **Power Rangers Trump Cards Villains *Crusade Army **Lord Dross **Solor **General Ironman **General Magman **Commander-in-Chief Pharos **Steel Dragon **Zolders **Dr. Grimm **Crusade Monsters ***Independent Monsters ****Golrim ****Warrior ****Bronze ****Jade ****Gason ****Ironring ****Cresant ****Fangun ****Witch ****Winger ****Paddler ****Silver Mask ****Horntorn ****Skuller ****Irontuber ****Ironbasket ****Skater ***Sunnar's Army ****Ranbow ****Reflectar ****Hairyar ****Cyclops ****Swordar ***General Ironman's Army ****Shooter ****Gearer ****Wirebroom ****Razorer ****Lampdent ****Blowvein ****Iron Claw ****Comber ****Door Mask ****Miner ****Hatcheter ****Iron Princess ****Blusher ****Steeler ****Warship ****Forker ****Pirate ****Rocker ****Lion ***General Magnam's Army ****Diamondo ****Electricer ****Swordshark ****Locomoto ****Hornbone ****Trapper ****Gunner ****Telephonster ****Baseballer ***Pharos's Army ****Earer ****Faucer ****Birdoom ****Parabom ****Birdoom-X ****Sheller ****Mooerer ****Ribber ****Tel-Vision ****Clocker ****Leafy ****Windmilly ****Canner ****Fruittearer ****Tiroom ****P-Pianoster ****Anchorer ****Sworder ****Glasster ****Stoverer ****Spiderster ****Snakester ****Tusker ****Skater ****Kettler ****Yoster ****Tigerster Arsenal and Attacks *Birdies **Secret Bute◆ ***Spear Attachment ***Drill Attachment ***Claw Attachment **Secret Blaster◆ **Secret Bow◆ **S-Radio◆ **Secret Sticker◆ ***Rock ***Paper ***Scissors **Secret Mirror◆ **Secret Card◆ **Secret Earrings◆ **Secret Boomerang◆ **Secret Slingshot◆ *Secret Whirlwind / Secret Penalty◆◆◆◆◆ Vehicles *Red, Blue and Green Motors *Red, Blue and Green S-Motors *Secret Tanker *Secret Air Balloon Zords Legend: team piloted zord *Secret S-Fortress *Secret S-Bird Episodes As the first Power Rangers series, there is no special distinction for episodes (and are referred to just "episode"). From the second series, Power Rangers Trump Cards, all episodes have a special distinction until to be confirmed. Gallery Rangers Go-red.png|'Secret Red' Andrew Sterling Go-blue.png|'Secret Blue' Dale Walton Go-yellow.png|'Secret Yellow' Ray Hendrickson Go-pink.png|'Secret Pink' Valerie Castle Go-green.png|'Secret Green' Jeffrey Norwood Trivia *This is the first series in Gokai-Volt's Chronological Series. *Some of the Rangers surnames have been switched around prior finalisation to the characters. **'Andrew' was originally planned to be called Andrew Walton. **'Dale' was originally planned to be called Dale Sterling. **'Valerie' was originally planned to be called Valerie Norwood. **'Jeffrey' was originally planned to be called Jeffrey Castle. Notes *Power Rangers 2020 Alternate Logo was made by Bili15Morpher; used with permission. See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Completed Series Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Power Rangers Secret Squadron Category:Power Rangers Category:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:Gokai-Volt's Chronological Series Category:Gokai-Volt's Chronoverse Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt